


When Worlds Collide

by casgirlat221b



Category: Doctor Who, SPN, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom, cw - Fandom
Genre: AU, Demons, Superwholock, crossovers, eclipse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlat221b/pseuds/casgirlat221b
Summary: Request: ‘Can you do some kind of SuperWhoLock fic set in the near future with something about the eclipse? I know it’s not very specific, but that sounds kinda cool.’





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Request: ‘Can you do some kind of SuperWhoLock fic set in the near future with something about the eclipse? I know it’s not very specific, but that sounds kinda cool.’

“Dean! Slow down dude.” Sam’s hand reached the roof of the Impala as he steadied himself. “You’re going way too fast.”

“There’s no way I’m going to miss this eclipse Sam!”

“Dean… Sam is right. You’ve got to slow down a little or we’re going to face uncomfortable death.” Cas spoke up from the backseat and Sam sent the angel a grateful look.

“Alright fine,” Dean grumbled, giving in. “But we’re not stopping for anything on the way. Not even for a pee break.”

Cas just shrugged. “I don’t urinate.”

Sam shot Dean a glare and Dean grinned at his younger brother. “Mexico, here we come.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“And did you see his face when you pulled out the reactor at the last minute?” Bill Potts chuckled. “He looked absolutely flabbergasted.”

“That’s such a weird word. Flabbergasted. Wonder which idiot came up with it.” The Doctor was not-so-secretly pleased with Bill’s enthusiasm and awe. “You’ve been travelling with me for over a month now and you’re still not used to it, Bill?”

“I don’t think I ever will be Doctor.” Bill smiled up at the Time Lord whom she had come to admire.

He returned her smile. “So where to next?”

“Well I was thinking -“

“Oh how about a trip to Pluto? The people over there are amazing, Bill! You’ll love them,” the Doctor said before she could finish her sentence. “Or maybe we could go to another solar system. How does that sound?”

The Doctor rushed around the TARDIS, hitting certain consoles and brushing past the others.

“Actually Doctor…” Bill came over and stood next to the Doctor. “I was wondering if we could watch the solar eclipse today.”

The Doctor paused and raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Bill. “Why would you want to look at a boring eclipse?”

“I really want to watch the eclipse and I’ve never seen one before.”

The Doctor gave in to Bill’s pleading glances.

“Fine. But we have to get to Mexico if we want the full experience.”

Bill gripped the railings as the Doctor pulled down on the TARDIS’ consoles and the blue box shuddered as it made it’s way across space.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------John Watson tapped his finger against his knee as he looked at Sherlock who occupied himself with looking outside the window of the aeroplane.

“Sherlock?”

“Hmm?” Sherlock didn’t shift his eyes from the window.

“Why are you so adamant about seeing the eclipse?”

That morning, John had been shaken awake by Sherlock rather early. Sherlock didn’t say much. All that he asked of John was for him to pack his bags as they were going to Mexico. When John asked why, Sherlock simply replied that it was to ‘see the eclipse of course’ and he refused to say anything else. John hadn’t protested nor pestered Sherlock… until now.

“Here.” Sherlock handed him an envelope.

“What’s this?”

“It’s from Moriarty.”

Sherlock’s face remained expressionless as John proceeded to read the envelope.

“How is it that Moriarty is still able to reach out even after his death? I thought that we had heard the last from him after what happened with Eurus.

“I don’t know how he does it, John,” Sherlock said, pursing his lips. “But for some reason, he wants us to go watch the eclipse when it’s at the highest during noon time.”

“And that is in Mexico?” John raised an eyebrow at the detective who nodded. “None of this makes any sense, Sherlock.”

Sherlock said nothing.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With the Impala going at a steady pace, Dean was sure that he could have reached Mexico soon. But the two hitchhikers they picked on the way caused some trouble at the Mexico borders. Well until the old man showed a card to the border guards who took one look at it and immediately apologised for the inconvenience.

“Who are you guys?” Dean looked at the old man and the twenty-something girl in his rearview mirror as the car went along the bumpy road.

“Ah just travellers,” the older man spoke up with a slight chuckle.

“He’s the Doctor and you can call me Bill.” The girl rolled her eyes at the ‘Doctor’ and offered Dean a friendly smile.

“Doctor? Doctor what?” Sam turned behind to address the old man.

The Doctor just chuckled. “Well that’s the question, isn’t it.”

Dean had found the two by the side of the road and they had asked for a ride and Dean had obliged. They were all going to watch the eclipse along the same direction so it wasn’t going to be a problem.

“Just admit it Doctor. You didn’t land us 50 miles from Mexico on purpose.” Bill was arguing with the Doctor who was looking at Cas in a weird and amused way.

“Everything happens for a reason Bill.” The Doctor shifted his gaze to Bill, his Scottish accent ringing clear.

This was either going to be an interesting road trip or the most annoying one.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Why is there no one here?” John looked around the empty field that they were standing in.

Their aeroplane had landed early and he and Sherlock had reached with enough time to spare.

“I wanted to get away from all the people. We don’t know what Moriarty might be up to or where he would strike. So the smartest thing to do is observe from the distance.”

Sherlock fiddled with his scarf. No matter how nonchalant Sherlock sounded, John knew that he was nervous. But before he could say anything on the matter, the deep rumbling of a car distracted the two of them. John looked up to see a black Impala come to a rest a couple of feet away from them and six people got out of the car.

Sherlock quickly strode over to the man who had gotten out of the driver street.

“I’m sorry but you aren’t allowed to be here,” Sherlock said as he flashed a badge.

John rolled his eyes as he realised that he must have picked Greg’s pocket again. He made his way over and stood next to Sherlock.

“Well that’s too bad. We’re FBI agents.” The two taller boys flashed their badges and John looked at Sherlock with an uneasy look.

Sherlock’s eyes took in the scene before him. The man who had showed him the badge was obviously not FBI and neither was his brother - the tall one. They had an unprofessional air about them and the badges were obviously fake. The man in the trenchcoat didn’t say much but regarded Sherlock with a slight frown. The other two - an aged man and a woman of over twenty five years - were just looking around the fields and talking to each other in hushed tones. They looked like travellers, Sherlock observed.

“Your badge is fake,” Sherlock smirked at the green eyed man.

“And yours says ‘Scotland Yard’,” the other man retorted without missing a single beat.

Sherlock smiled. Maybe this man was smarter than what he gave him credit for.

“Boys, boys,” the older man came forward. “What seems to be the problem here?”

If Sherlock had to guess, he would say that he was Scottish.

“This is a restricted area. No one is allowed to come here.” Sherlock pocketed his badge. It wasn’t going to do him any more good.

“Ah well…” the older man started and looked at the woman next to him. “I’m the Doctor and this is Billy and we’re special personnel.”

The man held up a blank sheet of paper.

“The paper is blank.” Sherlock said, confused, at the same time John had muttered, “You’re the British Special Forces?”

Sherlock’s confusion deepened as he looked at John. “The paper’s blank John.”

“Um no Sherlock,” John said, frowning. “It clearly says ‘British Special Forces’.”

“Interesting.” The Doctor smiled a knowing smile at Sherlock before he clamped his ID shut.

“Who are you?” Sherlock asked him. “Tell me the truth.”

“I’m a Time Lord,” the Doctor grinned. “From the planet Gallifrey.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Demons, spirits and wendigos… Dean could handle those. But now there were aliens too? Dean had almost called bullshit when the Doctor introduced himself as an alien. Sam and Dean had exchanged unbelieving glances but Cas had simply stated that the Doctor was not of this planet and that he was not lying. The Doctor also seemed to know that Cas was an angel and had even seemed pleased to finally meet a ‘friendly’ angel. Dean had no idea what that meant.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson needed to take more time to digest everything. Sherlock had been adamant that they were all lying, that Dean Winchester and his brother could not be hunters, that Castiel was in no way an angel.

‘Angels, monsters and aliens don’t exist.’

In the end, Sherlock had grudgingly come to accept things the way they were but still refused to talk to any of them. Great. What started as an exciting day and a day to break from the weird life turned out to be Dean’s weirdest day.

The only one who seemed cheerful during this ordeal was the Doctor and his ‘companion’, Bill Potts.

“Get ready! The eclipse is near.”

At the Doctor’s words, Dean slipped on his glasses and the rest of them did the same - except for the Doctor who put on some unusual shades which made a weird sonic sound.

Despite himself, Dean was excited as he shifted his gaze to the skies. The moon was nearing and the whole place turned darker, slowly.

Suddenly a bright light lit up and Dean shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness. A tear in space had opened up a couple of feet from him. It was the same tear which had been present the night Jack, the nephilim, was born.

“What do we have here?”

The Doctor grinned as he stared at the rip in fabric. Things were starting to get interesting.

“How is this here? Who opened it?” The taller Winchester brother - Sam Winchester - spoke up.

“You’ve seen an inter-dimensional rip before?”

“Yes,” the angel with the gruff voice spoke up. “It appeared when the spawn of Lucifer, Jack, was born.”

“You named the spawn of Lucifer Jack?” Bill sounded incredulous and Cas stared at her in confusion.

“It’s - It’s a long story,” Dean muttered as he looked at John Watson who had paled significantly and gotten more baffled at the mention of Lucifer.

“You mean Lucifer as in the Devil?” John Watson let out a humourless laugh and no one said anything. At that precise moment, the rip pulsed with light and a creature made its way out.

“It’s a demon,” Sam yelled. “Look out!”

“It’s not a demon!” The Doctor yelled as he pulled himself and Bill to cover. “That’s just the name humans came up with but they’re actually called -“

The Doctor paused as Bill glared at him.

“Let’s definitely go with demons.” The Doctor rubbed his hands together as the demon walked towards Sherlock who was staring at the creature in fascination and disbelief.

“Sherlock get back!” Sam yelled out and the demon went out in a blinding light as Dean shot at it.

“We’re lucky that we have some angel killing bullets left over from last time,” Dean grumbled and handed a gun to the Doctor.

“Ah no,” the Doctor raised his hands in front of him. “I don’t do weapons.”

Dean just shrugged. “Fine suit yourself. But be prepared for more of those sons of bitches.”

“We need to close the gateway,” Sherlock said, speaking up for the first time.

“Won’t the rip close automatically when the eclipse has passed?” Bill asked the Doctor.

No sooner had she finished speaking, more demons appeared and Sam, Dean and Cas tried to keep them at bay.

“Just the opposite actually,” said the Doctor. “Once the eclipse passes, it will be impossible to close the rip.”

“Doc you’ve got to close that thing before more demons come in. We won’t be able to handle a whole lot of them.” Dean’s voice was strained as he took on two demons at the same time with a long silver blade.

“Closing it won’t take much time. All I’ve got to do is reverse the polarity.” The Doctor tapped his sonic glasses and grinned.

“But given the magnitude of the eclipse, you’ll need more power to reverse the polarity,” Sherlock spoke up, for the first time in a long while.

“That’s where the problem lies,” the Doctor agreed.

“Well… think of something fast!” Sam yelled as he strained against a demon who had managed to hold onto him.

“Castiel?” The Doctor addressed the angel. “I’ll need a bit of your grace.”

“What do you need his grace for?” Dean asked the Doctor with annoyance.

“Don’t worry. I just need a little. I won’t harm your boyfriend.” The Doctor assured him.

“He’s not my - ”

“Take it.” Castiel spoke up, interrupting Dean. “How much do you need?”

“Very little. I just need enough to - ”

“Send into the other world.” Sherlock had finished for him.

The Doctor was mildly impressed and annoyed. “Yes. Yes. If we send something of high power from this world into that, then the balance will be disrupted and the other world will be weaker.”

Castiel nodded and lifted the blade to his throat and cut enough for very little grace to leak out. He caught it in a small vial and handed it to the Doctor. Meanwhile, Bill and Dr, Watson were helping the Winchesters with the demons. The Doctor was worried for Bill, but he knew that she would be able to take care of herself.

“All right let’s do this.”

Together the Doctor and Sherlock walked over to the rip and they tipped the contents of the vial into it just as more demons tried to make their way out. Suddenly, the rip pulsed brighter and started flickering. It was working.

Quickly, the Doctor adjusted the settings on his sonic glasses and increased it’s frequency till it matched that of the portal. It took him hardly a couple of minutes to close the portal and they were on time too as the eclipse was over and the moon out of the path of the sun.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Well that was fun.” The Doctor grinned.

Everyone around him cast him a disgruntled look but Dean was glad for his and Sherlock’s quick thinking. They wouldn’t be here if not for them.

“Alright then! Time to leave, Bill!” The Doctor looked at Bill who nodded.

“Goodbye boys. It was a pleasure working with all of you.” The Doctor shook all their hands.

“Will you show it to me?” Sherlock asked the Doctor. “Your time machine?”

“Perhaps one day Mr. Holmes.” The Doctor promised.

“It’ll help me learn more about Moriarty.” Sherlock’s voice was really quiet that Dean wasn’t sure he had heard him correctly.

“Wait… isn’t Moriarty the guy who stole all the Queen’s jewels and broke into basically all of London a couple of years ago?” Dean had heard about the serial killer. He had been all over the news. And so was his death…

John nodded. “Even after his death, he continues to play us like puppets on a string. He was the one who asked us to come here.”

“It may have been possible that he knew this would happen.” Sherlock grimaced. “I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Well I think that you humans are the craziest ones among all other creatures in this owners,” the Doctor said, with a slow shake of his head.

“I’ll agree with you there,” Dean muttered. Humans were the weirdest ones. And this Moriarty sounded like a piece of work.

“You two can come with us,” the Doctor said, indicating Sherlock and John. “You three are allowed to come too, of course.”

“Thank Doc, but hard pass.” Dean shook his head. “I’ve had enough for one day.”

“I’ve got to agree with my brother here.” Sam gave a small smile. “It’s been nice meeting all of you.”

“Maybe one day our paths will cross again,” Castiel said with a knowing smile.

“I don’t doubt it.” The Doctor grinned back.

“I’ll actually look forward to it.” Sherlock had a faint smile on his face. “You’ve opened my eyes to see the impossible. Now… shall we Doctor?”

“Goodbye boys.” The Doctor shook their hands one last time and Bill smiled up at all of them.

“Take care,” she said and followed the Doctor.

John gave them a small nod and raised his hands in farewell and fell into step with Bill - behind Sherlock and the Doctor.

Dean turned to his brother and his angel with a grin. “So who’s up for some burgers?”


End file.
